Conventional hinges for mobile terminals, such as mobile communications devices, generally include a pin that connects two housing portions and are commonly referred to as “flip” phones. The housing portions rotate about the hinge pin to “flip” from a closed position to an open position. The hinge pin typically protrudes above the profile of the phone housing when the housing portions are in the open position. These “flip” phones may be compact when in the closed position for ease of storage, and also provide additional surface area for key pads, displays, etc. when the phone is in use in the open position.
Other phone configurations include “slider” mobile telephones in which two housing portions of the phone are slidably connected to one another. When not in use, the two housing portions can overlap one another to maintain the compactness of the phone. The housing portions can slide apart so that one housing portion extends away from the other to provide additional surface area when the phone is in use.